


[Cover Art] for "The Star-crossed Series" by 221B_Hound

by Hamstermoon



Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Star-crossed Series" by 221B_Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Well Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238837) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



I decided to make cover art to show this unusual couple who feature in the series of stories by 221B_hound. Then I added in a nice jpg of the Seven Stars courtesy of Wikipedia and I realised a wallpaper had happened too ... If you'd like it for your computer desktop please contact me and I'll send you the original file.

 

  


 


End file.
